Powder Springs, Georgia
|image_skyline = Powder Springs City Hall - panoramio.jpg |imagesize = |image_caption = Powder Springs City Hall |image_flag = |flag_size = |image_seal = |seal_size = |image_shield = |shield_size = |image_blank_emblem = |blank_emblem_type = |blank_emblem_size = |image_map = Cobb_County_Georgia_Incorporated_and_Unincorporated_areas_Powder_Springs_Highlighted.svg |mapsize = 250x200px |map_caption = Location in Cobb County and the state of Georgia |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |image_dot_map = |dot_mapsize = |dot_map_caption = |dot_x = |dot_y = |pushpin_map = |pushpin_label_position = |pushpin_map_caption = |pushpin_mapsize = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Georgia |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Cobb |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Al Thurman |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 18.60 |area_land_km2 = 18.57 |area_water_km2 = 0.03 |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = |area_blank1_km2 = |area_blank1_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 13940 |population_density_km2 = 750.9 |population_density_sq_mi = auto |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |coordinates = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 288 |elevation_ft = 945 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 30127 |area_code = 770/678/470 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 13-62524 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0356480 |website = |footnotes = |pop_est_as_of= 2016 |pop_est_footnotes= |population_est= 14956 }} Powder Springs is a city in Cobb County, Georgia, United States. The population was 13,940 at the 2010 census, with an estimated population for 2015 of 14,826. In 2015 the city elected its first black mayor, Al Thurman. He was the first African American to be elected as mayor in Cobb County,Carolyn Cunningham, "Powder Springs runoff elects a new mayor and a council member", AJC, 1 December 2015; accessed 12 December 2016 but was one of several elected in small towns in Georgia in 2015. History The town of Powder Springs was incorporated as Springville in 1838 in the lands of two Cherokee Indian leaders. Gold had been discovered in Georgia ten years earlier, and the first European-American settlers came to find gold. The settlers found little gold in the mines at Lost Mountain and off Brownsville Road. It was at about this time that the Cherokee people were forced off their land and removed to Indian Territory west of the Mississippi River on the Trail of Tears. Springville was renamed as Powder Springs in 1859. The name was derived from the seven springs in the city limits. The water in these springs contains some 26 minerals that turn the surrounding sand black like gunpowder – hence the earlier name of Gunpowder Springs. Civil War history includes a skirmish at Lattermore's Mills on June 20, 1864, that was a part of the Battle of Kennesaw Mountain and General Sherman's Atlanta Campaign. Many slaves escaped the plantations in this area to join Sherman's forces and gain freedom. Geography Powder Springs is located in southwestern Cobb County at (33.865933, -84.680349). U.S. Route 278 (C. H. James Parkway) passes through the city west of its center, leading southeast to Austell and northwest to Dallas. Downtown Atlanta is to the east via US 278 and Interstate 20. According to the United States Census Bureau, Powder Springs has a total area of , of which , or 0.17%, is water. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 12,481 people, 4,004 households, and 3,267 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,969.2 people per square mile (760.1/km²). There were 4,101 housing units at an average density of 647.0 per square mile (249.7/km²) The racial makeup of the city was 57.89% African American, 37.38% Caucasian, 0.20% Native American, 1.08% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 1.72% from other races, and 1.67% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.32% of the population. There were 4,004 households out of which 50.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.2% were married couples living together, 16.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 18.4% were non-families. 14.7% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 3.06 and the average family size was 3.39. In the city, the population was spread out with 33.8% under the age of 18, 6.6% from 18 to 24, 36.9% from 25 to 44, 16.3% from 45 to 64, and 6.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females, there were 90.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $56,486, and the median income for a family was $59,392. Males had a median income of $41,345 versus $31,774 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,776. About 5.8% of families and 8.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.8% of those under age 18 and 6.2% of those age 65 or over. Parks and recreation *Powder Springs Park *Powder Springs Trail SystemPowder Springs, GA - Official Website - Trails *Silver Comet Trail Education Powder Springs Public Schools are part of the Cobb County School District, and is home to McEachern High School, located on the site of the former Native American burial ground and the former Seventh District Agricultural and Mechanical (A&M) School. The late Georgia Senator Richard B. Russell attended the Seventh District A&M School. The administrative building of McEachern High School is named for Senator Russell. Other schools serving Powder Springs include Hillgrove High School, Tapp Middle School, Dobbins Middle School, Powder Spring Elementary School, Lovinggood Middle School, Varner Elementary, Compton Elementary, Kemp Elementary, Still Elementary, and Vaughan Elementary. Media The Bright Side is a newspaper serving Powder Springs and several other small cities. The Citywide Blog www.purelypowdersprings.com covers all things fun and local tourism. Notable people *Rory Anderson (born 1992), tight end for San Francisco 49ers of National Football League, selected in seventh round of 2015 NFL Draft; played college football at South Carolina *Pat Cannon (1904–1966), United States Representative from Florida; born in Powder Springs *Robyn Lively (born 1972), actress; born in Powder Springs *Jason Lively (born 1967), actor, born in Powder Springs *Gregg Bishop, film director, screenwriter and producer; born in Powder Springs *Mark Lee (born 1973), guitarist for Christian rock band Third Day, born in Powder Springs *Al Thurman, businessman and politician, City Council member for 13 years, first black mayor of city, elected in 2015Timothy Pratt, "New black mayors make a difference, one Georgia town at a time", Aljazeera (US), 16 February 2016; accessed 12 December 2016"City Council Members and Mayor", City of Powder Springs *Tiffany Whitton (born 1987), woman who lived in Powder Springs at the time of her 2013 disappearance. *Evan Engram (born 1994), tight end for New York Giants, selected in first round of 2017 NFL Draft; played college football at Ole Miss *Kenyan Drake (born 1994), running back for Miami Dolphins of National Football League, selected in third round of 2016 NFL Draft; played college football at Alabama, where he was a three-time SEC champion (2012, 2014, 2015), a BCS national champion (2012), and CFP national champion (2015). * Christian Smiley - Photographer for brands like Adidas, Reebok and artists ASAP Ferg, Hodgy References External links *City of Powder Springs official website *Powder Springs at City-Data.com Category:Cities in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Cities in Cobb County, Georgia Category:1838 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state)